


Oliver's Dilemma

by tdgal1



Series: Felicity can choose [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Felicity Smoak is not being a doormat, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Why Can't I.  Felicity decided to live her life and give up on a romantic relationship with Oliver.  Can Oliver watch her find happiness with another man or will he finally realize he needs to step up to win her back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best chapter but I wanted to start with Oliver's pov on the subject and have Sara and Felicity talk. Hope you like it.

Oliver could not stand it anymore. Felicity was treating him totally indifferent and that was much worse than being angry with him. At work it was just Mr. Queen and at the foundry, she just did exactly what needed to be done. He had to do something which was why he found himself at her door knocking. Felicity came to the door in a pair of sexy sleep shorts and an almost see through sleep shirt with no bra. 

 

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” 

“Can I come in and talk to you, please?”

Felicity opened the door and indicated he should come in. 

“Okay, you are in so what do you wish to talk about?”

Oliver snapped and wrapped his arms around her bringing her snug against him. Moving his hand up her back, he held her head and leaned down to her lips. Felicity stilled and Oliver started to move away but then Felicity snaked her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. 

When she moaned, he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. Her hands started to move until she was caressing his abs and his hands moved under her shirt until he found her nipples. He was pinching her nipples as her hands moved to his pant zipper. 

 

“God, I want you so bad. No more waiting. No more pushing you away. Please don’t ignore me anymore. It is killing me.” Oliver told her as he kissed and nipped her neck. 

 

Felicity pulled her shirt off and Oliver kicked off his shoes and pants. He cupped her beautiful ass as he dreamed of doing. Dipping his hand inside her shorts he found her dripping wet.

 

“You are so wet for me, baby. I just want to taste you, kiss every inch of your body, lick your pussy until you scream my name out.”

 

Plunging his finger in as he sucked on her nipple was heaven. Pulling her shorts down, he lifted her up and lined his hardness up. 

 

A phone started to ring and he growled. 

“Oliver, you have to answer that phone. It might be important” 

 

The phone kept ringing and Oliver reached out to answer. As he reached out, Felicity disappeared. Suddenly, his eyes opened as he realized it was just a dream. No blonde straddling him and another massive hard on that he would have to take care of in the cold shower. 

 

Oliver walked into Queen Consolidated and into the elevator. Dig kept glancing at him but Oliver was in no mood to chat. These dreams were coming too often now. They changed from night to night but they always had him admitting his feelings to Felicity, kissing her and just as he was about to enter her, he woke up. His nightmares about the island came less frequently but he was just as tortured by these dreams as much as the nightmares. He woke up frustrated and empty. 

 

Felicity was at her desk when they arrived. She was concentrating on her computer but handed him a schedule when he walked over to her desk.

 

“This is for the 10:00 meeting with the department heads. You also have some notes about the various departments on your desk. You have an appointment at 11:30 with a Daniel Kord and a 2:00 meeting with the finance department.”

“Felicity…..:

“Yes, Mr. Queen? Do you need something else? Oh, I will get your coffee for the meeting in a minute. You can go look over the notes and I will bring it to you.”

This was another new development in their relationship. Felicity now calls him Mr. Queen in the office no matter if they are alone or the office is filled with people and she brings coffee to him and his guests. He might enjoy the coffee if it was in different circumstances. 

“Thank you, Felicity.” Oliver decided he better just go into his office and let this go. He still had the dream in his mind and he wanted to just bend her over his desk forgetting the meetings and the coffee. Yup, his day was going to be very long.

 

He found a young man leaning on Felicity’s desk laughing when he returned from the meeting. Felicity’s face was flushed and she was blushing. 

 

“Can I help you?” Oliver wanted to help him out of the office.

“Mr. Queen, this is your 11:30 appointment.”

“Daniel Kord. I am the liaison between Queen Consolidated and Kord Industries.” The young man reached out to shake his hand.

Oliver shook his hand and indicated for Daniel to follow him into his office. Daniel gave a wink to Felicity as he turned around. Oliver clenched his teeth to control his anger. 

 

“Can I get you any coffee, Mr. Queen, and Mr. Kord?”

“Daniel, remember Felicity? Coffee would be great. Thank you so much.”

“Thank you, Felicity. Coffee for my guest and I would be appreciated.”

 

Felicity brought in the coffee smiling at Kord and practically ignoring him. Oliver was grinding his teeth so hard he was afraid he would crack them.

 

After Felicity left, Kord explained his role in Kord Industries. His brother, Ted, ran the day to day operation as CEO and Daniel worked with their partners on important and groundbreaking technology. Queen Consolidated and Kord Industries were working on a watch that regulated the body temperature to help people who had issues with heat and cold, such as menopausal women and athletes. Daniel and Oliver worked on the partnership and after signing all the legal documents Daniel told Oliver he would be renting an apartment in a high-class building which housed executives who traveled and needed to stay in Starling for an extended period of time. Oliver shook his hand and Daniel walked out.

 

Daniel stopped at Felicity’s desk and Oliver saw her take his phone and type something into it. She smiled at him as she handed his phone back. Oliver walked out and heard him tell her he would pick her up at 7:30.

 

“Do you need anything else, Daniel?” Oliver asked with his playboy smile.

“No, Oliver. I was just leaving. See you tonight, Felicity.”

“Why will he see you tonight, Felicity?” Oliver asked as the elevator closed.

“I am going on a date with him tonight so I will not be in the foundry. I already texted both Sara and Dig to let them know.”

“A date? You don’t even know this guy, Felicity. I can’t believe you would date him.”

Felicity turned to Oliver and said sweetly, “You are my boss and this is really not your business, is it? I appreciate your concern but I checked him out and he seems great. Sara can handle the comms. You and Sara can go out tonight if you want.”

“Sara and I are not together. We made a mistake one night because we both were lonely and familiar. Sara and I both explained this to you, Felicity.”

“Sorry, I have no business talking to you about personal things. It will not happen again.” 

“Felicity, I don’t care if you talk to me about personal things but I do not understand why you keep talking about Sara and I being together when we are not.”

“Not really my business. I will see you after lunch.” And with that last comment, Felicity walked into the elevator and left.

 

Oliver, once again, wondered how this became his life.

 

When Oliver got to the foundry, Sara gave him a look. 

“Felicity told me she was taking the night off and asked me to check the systems while you and Dig patrol. She said she had a date. Are you okay?”

“Sara, she has totally shut me out. I tried to talk to her but she treats me like a stranger. At QC, she calls me Mr. Queen and is the perfect executive assistant and you already know how she acts here. I truly do not know what to do to make things better.”

“Something broke in her when she saw us. We made a mistake and now we are all paying for it.”

Oliver just shook his head and got ready to patrol.

 

Felicity spent most of her lunch hours with Daniel. Now that he was working at QC and had his own office, he was able to come to see Felicity often. Oliver was ready to arrow him by the end of the week. Flowers were brought most days and Daniel flirted with Felicity when he came to his meetings with Oliver. Felicity arranged an early dinner with him several nights before coming to the foundry. She called Kord Daniel but he was still Mr. Queen. It was beyond frustrating and his dreams were becoming more frequent and more erotic. Seeing Felicity without reaching out and touching her was becoming harder and harder. His resolve to keep her at a distance so she was safe was wavering. 

 

Sara decided she was going to talk to Felicity again. She decided to go to her apartment on a Saturday afternoon. Felicity went to the foundry in the mornings to avoid seeing Oliver and then in the afternoon she did things in her apartment and got ready for her dates. This would be the perfect time to catch her alone. 

Felicity opened the door to find Sara standing there.

“Sara, what are you doing here?”

“I want to talk to you. May I come in?”

“Of course. Come on in.”

“Felicity, I wanted to talk to you about Oliver and I. We made a mistake that day and I am sorry you walked in on it. I know…”

“Sara, I had no right to be angry at you or Oliver and I am over it. Oliver and I are not dating or involved except as an employee/employer and as teammates in the foundry. Nothing more so no reason for me to care about his personal life or yours. Would you like some coffee?”

“No, thank you. Felicity, I know you care about him. Oliver and I had the past and we were both lonely so we took the convenient way. It never happened again. I am in love with Nyssa. Just because I cannot be with her was no excuse to have sex with Oliver. Oliver and I are just friends. Please give him another chance. This is killing him.”

“Sara, I don’t know what you mean by giving him a chance. There is nothing wrong and nothing to give a chance to. I still come to the foundry and I am his executive assistant at QC. What else is there?”

“Felicity, you know he cares about you. He is trying to keep you safe but he does care.”

“He cares about me as a team member. I understand my place. Oliver and I were a fairy tale that I made myself believe. Of course, I would never be anything more than what I am. I finally got my head wrapped around it and now I am staying in the role I was meant for. Everything is fine. I am finally getting a life outside of the foundry and I know he does not like me taking so much time away but I need time to date and find out what is out there. You are kick ass at everything so I know you can take my place when I am out.”

“Felicity, nobody can take your place. Oliver is not trying to put you in a box. He knows how wonderful you are. He is afraid of his feelings. Oliver does not share his thoughts often. He really cares about you. Please believe that.”

“Sara, thank you for coming to see me. Everything is fine. I am coming to the foundry in a little bit to upgrade the servers. Meet me there?”

“Okay but please think about what I said. See you there.”

 

Oliver was at the foundry when Sara came in. 

“What did she say?” Oliver asked hopefully.

“She said she knows her place. She said you and her were unthinkable. She said she understands that now and will not step out of line again. Basically, the same things she has been saying. She is coming over here shortly to upgrade. Ollie, you need to show her how you feel if you don’t want this to continue. I gave her a green light as far as you and I were concerned. It is your move now.”

Oliver did not answer her and they could hear the tapping of Felicity’s heels on the stairs. Felicity moved to her computers and was very quiet. Oliver just stood over by the mats looking at her while he thought about what Sara told him. What was he going to do? He could not let things continue this way but he could not put Felicity in danger by being with her. If he did not tell her how he felt, he would lose her. Oliver needed to work out and think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea talks to Oliver, Oliver realizes how much he wants Felicity, Felicity keeps dating Daniel

Sara was determined to fix the problem with her and Felicity. Sara knew Felicity loved Oliver and she should have respected that situation. After all, how would see feel if an old flame of Nyssa came along and slept with her during this time they were apart? She would be so hurt and it did not matter if they were not together at this time. Felicity is trying to get over Ollie but Sara did not believe it would be that easy. The way Felicity moved on so far was amazing but she still loved Ollie and that dumb idiot was in love with her. She talked to Thea, Roy, and Dig and they all agreed she was right. Ollie should make amends to Felicity but even if he was to dumb to do it, Sara was not. That was how she found herself at Queen Consolidated in the executive elevator. 

Felicity was at her desk doing something with a spreadsheet. When Sara walked in, Felicity raised her head with what Sara assumed was her executive assistant smile.

 

“Hi, Sara. Are you here to see Oliver because he is still in a meeting. He has lunch open but it hard to tell when he will be back. These meetings last forever and they are so boring. The board ones are the absolute worst. I often feel like playing a game when I have to go and I think Oliver feels the same. Oh, I did not mean that he and I play games at the meetings or that we play games ever but three, two, one. Do you want to wait in his office?”

 

“Impressive, cutie. No, I am here to see if you want to go to lunch. I think it would be nice for us to get to know each other outside of the cave.”

 

“Oh, lunch with you and I? O-kay, that would be fine. I can go shortly if you want.”

 

Sara could tell by all the babbling that Felicity was nervous about the situation but she agreed to go and that was all that Sara wanted. Seeing Felicity in the office in her dress with cute and strategically placed cutouts made Sara wonder how Ollie got any work done at all. Felicity was cute and bright in a way that snuck up on you. Maybe she could get her to swing the other way if Ollie was stupid enough to let her go. Hmmm, it’s a thought.

 

Sara and Felicity were just getting ready to go when Oliver arrived back at the office. 

 

“What’s going on?” The surprise was written all over his face.

 

“Lunch, Ollie. No arrows needed here. I came to take Felicity to lunch.” Sara smirked at the look on Ollie's face. 

 

“You invited Felicity to lunch?” 

 

“Gee, Oliver, thanks. Don’t you think anyone would want to go to lunch with me?” Under her breath, she added, “just because you don’t want to.”

 

“No, I did not mean that. Of course, anybody would want to go to lunch with you, Felicity. I am just surprised to see Sara around the office. Have a nice lunch.”

 

Sara found Felicity to be a great lunch companion once she got over her anxiety. Her babbles were adorable and funny. When Sara asked her about herself, Felicity opened up a bit. 

 

“I was a total geek. Nobody that you or Laurel would have wanted around, I can tell you that. I built my first computer when I was 7. I graduated high school at 16 and graduated MIT with my masters at 20.”

 

“You would not have liked me in school, Felicity. I was too wild and wanted to push every button I could. Laurel was the chosen one and I was always trying to do something to annoy or best her. That is why I went with Ollie on that damn boat that changed both of us. It was foolish.”

 

Softhearted Felicity saw the pain and regret. “Sara, you are a kick-ass woman who knows so many things. You should be proud of who you became, not who you were. We all do things we wish we didn’t.”

 

“Felicity, that is so sweet of you. I hope you know I am sorry about what happened between Ollie and I. I know it hurt you. I really want to be friends.”

 

“Sara, I already told you. There is no Oliver and I. I would like to be friends, too.”

 

Sara could see she was only making things worse by talking about Ollie so she dropped it. The rest of lunch was surprisingly easy and fun. Soon, Felicity said she had to get back.

 

“Let’s do this again.”

 

“Do you like movies?”

 

“Love them but haven’t had much of a chance to see them. No TVs in Nanda Parbat.”

 

“Maybe you could come over some night when we are slow and we could watch a movie and have take-out.”

 

“I would love that.”

 

 

“Anything going on out there, Felicity?”

 

“No, again, Oliver. I guess the criminals are taking a day off.”

 

“Okay, we did a patrol so I guess it will be a short night.”

 

“Hey, Felicity, how about that movie night?”

 

“Movie night?” a confused Oliver asks.

 

“Yup, I invited Sara over for movie night. Great idea, Sara.”

 

“Hey Blondie, what about me? I like movies, too.”

 

“Of course, Roy. You can come if you like.”

 

“I have to work tonight but next time I want to come.”

 

“Sure thing, Thea. We can make it a Team Arrow movie night. Just let me know when you are off and we will see how the criminals are that night.”

 

“Next time for me, too. Lyla texted me with another pregnant food request I have to pick up.”

 

Oliver just stood there listening. No-one invited him but Roy invited himself. This would be a good time to spend with Felicity in her place. No Palmer, No Kord, just Felicity. It sounded like heaven. Sara and Roy would be there but still.

 

“How about me?” Three heads turned to him and stared.

 

“How about you what?” Felicity blurted out.

 

“I think Ollie wants to come to movie night, Felicity.”

 

“Oh, o-kay.”

 

“Great, let’s go. Blondie has the best selection of movies.”

 

Felicity set up the tv and went to get pillows and blankets. After all, movie night needed those. Oliver was ordering the food. While they were both out of the room, Sara grabbed Roy.

 

“You sit in the love seat and sprawl out and I will sit in the chair.” 

 

“Wait, why are we doing that?”

 

“So Felicity and Ollie will be forced to share the couch. Do it Roy.”

 

“Okay, okay.” He moved to the love seat and put his feet up. Sara sat in the chair with her feet on the ottoman. 

 

When Felicity came out with the pillows and blankets, Roy was laying on the love seat, Sara in the chair and Oliver was just standing there. 

 

“Who wants a pillow and blanket? Movie night has to have them, you know.”

 

Roy and Sara took one each and Felicity put the last one on the couch. Starting the movie, she sat down and put her feet under her.

 

“Ollie, are you going to stand for the entire movie?”

 

Oliver walked over and sat down on the couch. The food came and they all got comfortable. 

 

“Hey cutie, aren’t you going to share that blanket with Ollie? Or are you gonna hog it yourself?”

 

“No, that is okay. I am fine.” “I’m sorry, here Oliver.” Both spoke at the same time. Felicity spread the blanket over both of them and Oliver moved closer so he could be under.

 

Oliver spent more time watching Felicity instead of the movie. Then he decided he would start moving closer to her. Maybe he should test the waters and see how it goes. He is getting tired of seeing Felicity with other men and being left out. Maybe Thea and Dig are right. When Felicity shifted in her seat she winded up almost on top of Oliver. She started to move away but Oliver put his arm around her and pulled her into him. Stilled she gave him a look but she did not move. They spent the rest of the movie like that. Oliver did not attempt anything else but just enjoyed having Felicity in his arm with her head on his shoulder. It was enough for now.

 

Felicity was confused about Oliver and his actions lately. He has been trying so hard. He brings her coffee every morning, asks her opinion in the lair and last night, held her during that movie. What was that all about? He made it clear he did not want a relationship with her, right? Now, he is acting like he wants to be with her. That is really what upset her, to begin with. Is he in or out? He is hot and then cold. It was probably just a passing thing and she is just going to continue on like she was and not worry about it.

 

Speak of the devil and Oliver walks in.

 

“Good morning, Felicity. Would you like to go to lunch today?”

 

“I go to lunch every day so yeah…. Wait, do you mean with you or something? No, you would not ask me to lunch unless do we have a business lunch I forgot to mark down? I am normally good about appointments but this new appointment book has been weird lately. I am just going to stop in three, two, one.”

 

“Felicity, would you like to go to lunch with me today? No business appointments, just you and I having lunch.”

 

“Well, sure.”

 

“Okay. 12:00 good?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Oliver smiles at her and goes into his office. Okay, what is it with unexpected people wanting to have lunch with her lately? First Sara and then Oliver. Is it the zombie apocalypse or something?

 

Finally, Felicity is having lunch with him instead of Palmer or Kord. Two days in a row without one of those idiots. He feels like a knot has been released in his chest knowing Felicity is not with Kord. It does not last long, however, as he sees Kord at her desk again. Can he get rid of this guy already? He is going to go out there now.

 

“Hey, Daniel. What can we do for you?”

 

“I was just coming to see if Felicity wanted to get lunch but she already has plans. I had to settle for dinner instead.”

 

“Really, Felicity don’t you have that work thing tonight?”

 

“Daniel, can you excuse us a minute? I need to talk to Oliver in his office and clear this up. I will call you as soon as it is settled.”

 

“What is this all about, Oliver? Do you need me tonight?”

 

“Felicity, I always need you. When you are not there, I realize how much you are missed. Please do not go out with him tonight.”

 

“Okay, I will reschedule for another night.”

 

Oliver is feeling pretty good but then the bottom falls out. He has to attend a charity event and present a check. He has every intention of going for an hour, giving the check and making an excuse so he can leave early. He is standing there with a few of the board members when one asks, “Isn’t that your assistant? Wow, she looks stunning.”

 

Oliver turns his head and it is Felicity. She is dressed in a gold gown that fits her like a glove with a slit up the side that shows off those beautiful long legs. He finds himself gravitating toward her without even realizing it. Right before he gets to her, Daniel shows up and puts his arm around her waist. 

 

“Hey, Oliver. I did not know you would be here. Doesn’t Felicity look amazing tonight?”

 

“Yes, I came to present a check. Yes, she does but Felicity is beautiful in anything she wears.”

 

“Thank you both.”

 

“I just came by to say hi. I have to go present this check and then I am heading out.”

 

Oliver decides he needs to get some air after seeing Daniel and Felicity. As he is walking around the building he looks back where he was and sees Felicity and Daniel in an embrace. 

 

Oliver races back to the lair after he gives the check and makes his excuses. Standing there picturing Felicity kissing another man, he reaches his hand out and sweeps his arm across the table scattering everything on the floor. 

 

“Hey Ollie, are you okay?” He did not notice Thea over by the mats.

 

“Not really. Daniel was at the charity event with Felicity. I saw them kissing. I can’t handle it anymore, Thea. Seeing her with this guy is killing me. I want to protect her and not put her in danger but I can’t stand by and see her with someone else.”

 

“You need to fight, Ollie. I am sorry but you brought this on yourself. Now, you have to work and fix it. Show her you care about her and tell her you love her. Otherwise, you will lose her for good.”

 

Two nights later in the lair, Felicity tells Oliver she needs to leave early. Thea watches her brother to see what he is going to do. She knows he is almost at his breaking point and she is worried. 

 

“No, you can’t.” Oliver yells.

 

“What??” Felicity is too stunned to know what to say.

 

“I don’t want you to be with that guy, Felicity. You can’t leave early. You need to be here with the team.”

 

“Ollie, let’s take a walk.”

 

“Oliver, what are you saying here? Are you telling me what I can do and can’t do? That is not going to work for me.” Felicity picks up her purse and walks out.

 

“Ollie, what were you thinking?”

 

“I don’t know, Thea. I just don’t know.”

 

Oliver stayed at the lair all night. He worked out so long and hard he hurt. He went up and down the salmon ladder and beat up the dummies breaking a few sticks in the process. God, he just wanted to have something good for once but he knew he did not deserve it. He was so damaged. Felicity always accepted and believed in him. Was he doing the correct thing by continually keeping her away? He dreams of her every night. The urge to reach out and touch her is so strong it almost hurts now. He is on his bed in the lair trying to sleep. With all the exercise he did, he should just fall right asleep but he is wide awake. He hears the door to the lair open. He stays still as he hears steps coming down. He would recognize those steps anywhere – Felicity.

Felicity goes over to her computers and sits down. She could not sleep so she decided to come to the lair and work while nobody is there and it is quiet. Her mind will not shut down. What happened tonight with Oliver? Why did he tell her he did not want her to go out with Daniel? What was he thinking? 

Oliver got up out of bed. He wanted to see Felicity. He needed to apologize for what he told her earlier. What was he thinking telling her she could not go out with Daniel? 

 

“Felicity, what are you doing here so late?”

 

“Oliver, what are you doing here? You should be at home in bed.”

 

“I could not sleep so I worked out and decided to sleep here. What about you?”

 

“Same. I could not sleep so I wanted to check the alerts.”

 

“Oliver….” “Felicity…….”

 

“Felicity I am so sorry for what happened tonight. I should not have said that to you.”

 

“Why did you?”

 

“Felicity, I am sorry. I can’t stand the thought of you being with Daniel.” With that, he reached out, cupped her face and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally breaks and tells Felicity how he feels, Felicity is still conflicted, Isabel interferes. pure sap chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but wanted to update since my next update will probably be Monday. Did not want to keep you on the cliff. lol.

Once his lips tasted hers, Oliver was lost. It was not just that her lips were soft and sweet but that he felt like he was home. For the first time in years, he felt at peace and complete. Reaching up, he pulled the tie from her hair and ran his hands through the soft blonde strands. Felicity was not kissing him back but she was not pushing him away either. He did not try to deepen the kiss but he kept his lips on hers pulling her close to him. Like a man in the desert who found a stream, he just wanted to stay there and drink but he knew he needed to say something to Felicity.

“I tried so hard to keep away from you. I am so damaged, so dark, so broken and you are beauty and light. I understand why you would want a guy like Kord or Palmer. They can give you so much more than I ever could but I am so selfish that I can’t stand to see you with them. I was just hanging on when we spent time together and I got to touch you daily on the shoulder or you would hug me when I came back from a hard mission but now you pulled all your affection away. I dream of you every night but then I wake up to nothing. I don’t deserve you, Felicity.”

“Oliver, this is why you have been pushing me away? What about Sara? Isabel? Laurel?”

“Laurel and I have been over for a long time. I tried to be with her but realized I love her but I am not in love with her. Too much has happened between us. Sara and I fell into something because we both are damaged. I can’t hurt Sara. I can’t spoil her. Isabel? I called out your name when I was with her.”

“You called my name?”

“Yes, I had my eyes closed and it just came out.”

“That is why she hates me so much.”

“Maybe but I don’t want to talk about Isabel. I don’t want to talk about any other woman. I want to talk about you.”

“Oliver, you really hurt me. It is hard for me to trust you again. What do you want?”

“I want what I have wanted for a long time now – you. I also know I paint a target on your back both as the Arrow and Oliver Queen. I am no good for you.”

“Isn’t that something I should decide, Oliver? Don’t I have the right to decide if you are bad for me? As far as danger goes, I am in danger anyway. What is more dangerous than being in an underground casino, being bait for a killer, hacking federal databases? Come on, it is my life and my choice. I know I said this before.”

“Okay. Do I have a chance? What do you want, Felicity?”

“We have to build back trust and communication. We start there. I will not push you away but you can’t push me away. Let’s go back to where we were and start there.”

“Yes but this time I do want to take it further. I want you. I am going to fight for you. Are you going to date Kord?”

“No, yes, maybe. This is a lot to take in right now. I can’t tell you right now how it will play out.”

“Can I kiss you again?” 

She nods. Oliver reaches out holding her head with one hand and pulling her into his chest with the other. His mouth descends to her lips. This time, Felicity responds and he deepens the kiss and licks her lip. She opens her mouth to him and his tongue slips in. Her hands curl around his neck. His hand rubs circles on her back. They have to break away to breathe but Oliver kisses down her neck and runs his hand through her hair. 

He is whispering in Russian as he kisses her neck and face. 

“I don’t know Russian.” She says breathlessly.

“I know. Someday I will tell you what I said but you are not ready yet. Come on, I will drive you home.”

“I have my car and you will have no way home.”

“I will stay on your couch and have Dig pick me up and bring clothes for tomorrow.”  
“That is not necessary, Oliver.”

“I know but I want to be with you. I know you are not ready for more but I can stay with you. Would you just let me hold you tonight? I will control myself, I promise.”

“I am not sure I can but okay. I want to know what all those women felt when Oliver Queen snuggled with them.”

“I haven’t really snuggled with many. I am not normally a cuddlier but I want to be with you.”

 

 

Felicity did not know what to think about tonight. Oliver kissed her. Oliver wants to cuddle with her Wow, she will need some serious mint chocolate and wine to process this situation. She was sure things were all over and she was moving on but then Oliver tells her he cares about her. Part of her feels she should just walk away before she gets hurt again but another part of her has wanted this for so long she is not willing to give it up yet. Her love for Oliver has been a part of her life for almost two years now. How can she not give him a chance now that he finally wants her? 

Is she really in her bathroom getting ready to go to bed with Oliver Queen next to her? Maybe this is just a dream. This is a dream she has had many times only to wake up and be all alone. Should she have worn her little sleep shorts and top or should she have put on her pajamas with the tardis on them instead? It is a little hot for those but they cover up a lot more. Nothing to be done about it now. This is what she has and she is not going to go back into the bedroom, where her other clothes are, and get something else. Nope, nada, no. 

 

Oliver is also second guessing himself. It was like a dam broke when he saw Felicity tonight. All prepared to tell her how sorry he was he did not expect her to ask why. It only shows the state of his mind lately because he should have known she would. Felicity hates mysteries and she will always dig to get the truth. Then he actually asked to come sleep with her. He was almost as shocked as Felicity when he heard those words come out of his mouth. Was this really a good idea? Yes, he wants to hold Felicity and feel her body near his. What if he has a nightmare and hurts her? What if he puts his hands in an inappropriate place while sleeping? Just as he is thinking of telling Felicity he made a mistake, she walks out of the bathroom. 

Dressed in a set with sleep shorts and a top with no makeup, her hair down, glasses off and no bra, she is absolutely beautiful. He has seen her in many things= short skirts, ballroom gowns, gold shiny short gowns, jeans, dresses but this is the look he likes best. She is naturally beautiful and she looks so young now. He forces himself not to reach out and kiss her again.

“The bathroom is yours. I am just going to go to bed. Which side do you want?”

“I will take the one by the door. I can see the window and the door from there.”

When he comes out of the bathroom, Felicity is already in bed looking at her tablet. He moves over and slips in next to her. She puts her tablet down and turns off the light slipping down in the bed. Putting his arm around her, he puts her head on his chest. He took off his pants and shirt so her head is on his bare chest. Kissing her softly on the forehead he whispers goodnight.

 

Oliver wakes up to warmth. He looks down and see blonde hair over his chest, a leg wrapped around his and arms wrapped around him like a pillow. His hand is holding a soft pillow?? Nope, a soft Felicity butt which he wants to squeeze and rub but he stops himself. He does not move a muscle, however. A thought pops into his head – he did not have one nightmare. He dreamt of being warm and loved but no island. 

“Good morning,” a sleepy voice says.

“Good morning.”

“What time is Dig coming?”

“He said about 8 to give me time to get ready. He is bringing clothes for me. He will drive us to work.”

“No, I can’t drive with you. I will drive my car there.”

“Okay, why don’t you go ahead and start getting ready and I will make breakfast?” Not being able to resist, Oliver leans down and kisses her. 

 

Felicity hears voices when she comes out of the shower. In the kitchen, she finds Oliver and Dig. Oliver is cooking and Dig has a plate of food in front of him. When she sits down, Oliver puts a plate and a cup of coffee in front of her. After Oliver goes into shower and dress, Dig gives her a look.

“Are you sure about this, Felicity?”

“Nothing happened, Dig. I went to the lair last night and Oliver was there. He told me how he feels and I agreed to see how things go. We shared the bed very platonically. Nothing else.”

“Okay, I know he cares for you but I don’t want to see you get hurt again. I already talked to him.”

“What did he tell you?”

“That he is no good for you but he cares too much. That he tried to stay away but he couldn’t. That he will not hurt you but you might hurt him.”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Oliver came out dressed and ready and they all left. 

 

Oliver stopped at the coffee shop and got Felicity coffee. He stopped at her desk but she was not there.

“Dig, did Felicity say she would be late? She left the same time we did.”

“No, it looks like she was here. She probably just went to another department.”

The elevator opened but instead of Felicity, Isabel stepped out. Dig stepped back while Oliver walked into his office. Isabel followed.

“I sent your assistant on an errand. Daniel Kord needed someone to set up a presentation at Starling Auditorium. Your assistant did not look very busy so I sent her to set it up with him. She will be gone most of the morning.”

“You do not send my assistant anywhere, Isabel. I need Felicity here to take care of the things I need done, not for her to be setting up presentations for Kord, who does not even work for us. He has his own assistant for that.” Oliver was gripping his desk so hard his knuckles were white. He just opened up to Felicity and asked for a chance and Isabel sends her out to spend the day with his rival. What the hell??

“His assistant did not go to MIT so she does not know how to set up the wiring. Yours does. He may not work her but he is a valuable asset. Plus, they have a thing going on so I am sure she was happy to go.”

“They do not have a thing going on. Do not send Felicity on any more errands, Isabel. If Kord needs someone from It so badly, send someone from IT, not my assistant.”

“You really are blind. She does have a thing going on with Daniel. Everyone knows it. Daniel is probably using this as an excuse and they are probably in a room as we speak.” With that Isabel flaunts out.

Pulling out his phone, he sends a text to Felicity.

 

OQ: Sorry Isabel had no right to send you. You can come back if you want.

FS: No, it is okay. Daniel really needs the help. I will get this done, have lunch and be back this afternoon.

 

Felicity never said she would stop dating Daniel. Is she going to go to lunch with him? Is she going to keep dating him? Did he wait too long to tell her how he feels?


	4. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finally breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said Monday but my brain was working so here you go. Plus I forgot Monday is a holiday and I may be out of the house without a computer. I hope you like this one.

Only by sheer willpower was Oliver able to concentrate on the business at hand. He had reports that he tried to read, a few meetings he went to and tried to listen and a video call with a branch oversees. His thoughts were not far from Felicity. There was now no part of him that did not crave Felicity. It was as though he hid his feelings down deep but once someone drilled down and discovered them, they all came out. Felicity did not stop him from kissing her. She kissed him back. He slept in her bed with her all night. No sex was involved but he held her and woke up to the smell of coconuts that he now associated with Felicity. When he showered this morning, he saw the coconut shampoo and conditioner in her shower. Did Daniel get to see her shower? Did he share her bed with her? How about Palmer? These thoughts made him feel sick to his stomach. Felicity was his. She may not fully understand that yet but it was going to be a fact. No other man was going to see her bedroom, her shower or wake up to that sexy voice telling them good morning. 

Thea stopped by for their lunch date. She walked in and frowned when she saw the empty desk where Felicity normally sat.

“Hey, where is Felicity? I thought she might like to go to lunch with us.”

“She is at a local convention helping with a presentation.” He growled.

“Why would you be growling at that? Isn’t it for you?”

“No, Isabel sent her to the convention to work with Daniel Kord.” Oliver was tightly holding on to the corner of the desk.

“Why would she do that? Felicity works for you, not her.”

“She is trying to throw Felicity and Kord together to spite me.”

“Wow, why?”

“Let’s just go to lunch.”

“Why is Isabel doing that, Ollie? She has a reason and you know what it is.”

“I had sex with her in Russia and I called out Felicity’s name during it. You happy now?”

“OMG, Ollie. When are you ever going to learn? No wonder you are in the situation. The number of women you have paraded in front of Felicity is mindboggling. I do love that you called Felicity’s name but hell, Ollie.”

“I know, Thea. It was not my best moment. The worst part of it was Felicity came to the door and Isabel walked out half-dressed and made a comment about Felicity’s services not being needed.”

“Okay. Where were you last night?”

“With Felicity.”

“Explain that.”

“She came to the lair and I kissed her. I asked for another chance and she let me go to her townhouse with her. Nothing happened but she is giving me a chance, Thea. I can’t mess up this time.”

“Agreed. The first thing we need to do is get rid of Daniel Kord from the competition.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“Don’t worry, brother. Have a little faith in the power of Thea Queen.”

Felicity did not return to the office until after 4. She said the convention ran into the afternoon so they broke for lunch and went back. Oliver was cursing Isabel and Kord in his mind but he just smiled and asked how it went. 

“Felicity, would you go out to dinner with me?”

“Yes, yes, I will.”

“You like Italian? Everybody likes Italian.”

“I love Italian.”

Oliver quickly made a phone call to set dinner up. He knew of a quaint little Italian place just outside of Starling. He did not want to take Felicity to any of the places he took other dates and this was a place he just recently discovered. 

Isabel came in right before 5. Oliver knew she was trying to keep him at the office like she had done in the past. She would come into his office right around 5 or 6 with some “urgent and important” thing that they had to stay and discuss. Not this time. 

“Isabel, I am leaving today at 6. I have an important appointment that I will not miss.”

“Where are you going that is so important and shouldn’t you talk to your co-CEO and partner about it?”

“It is personal and it is none of your business. I was here all day long and if you needed me that was the time to talk to me. I am leaving at 6 no matter what.” 

“Is your assistant still with Daniel? They make such a cute couple.”

“No, my assistant just left for the day. She was out most of the day and never do that again.”

“Jealous? Daniel Kord is so perfect. Handsome, rich, successful, charming…..Felicity is so lucky to have gotten his attention.”

The only thing that stopped Oliver from arguing with Isabel was knowing Felicity went home to change for their date. He was meeting her at 7 and Isabel was not going to ruin that. Isabel has been a thorn in his side enough today.

“What did you want to discuss with me, Isabel?”

“I just wanted to see how the presentation went and if Daniel was satisfied with Felicity’s performance.” She smirked as she walked out.

*****************

Felicity was already at the table when Oliver came in. He walked over and hugged her. In a stunning red dress, with her hair down and curled, she looked beautiful. But Oliver was starting to think Felicity could wear a sackcloth and still look beautiful.

“Have you been waiting long?

“No, I just got here.”

They sat down and the waiter came over. Oliver ordered a double scotch to calm his nerves, Felicity had a glass of red wine. 

“I don’t know why I am nervous. We already know a lot about each other.”

“Me, too. This is a nice restaurant. I’ve never been here before.”

“I wanted to take you somewhere new and wonderful for our first date. I am glad you like it. I discovered it one night when I took Thea out to dinner.”

“So no other dates here?” Felicity joked.

“No, Felicity. I wanted to take you somewhere special that I never took another woman to, except my sister.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“Tell me about you.”

“I love pandas and hate kangaroos.”

“Hate kangaroos? Why?” Oliver laughed.

Dinner continued in a fun and carefree manner until both Oliver and Felicity’s phone went off. 911 from Dig. Oliver paid for dinner and they rushed to the lair. Dig found information on a human trafficker that they had been trying to catch for months. Thea, Roy, Oliver, and Dig all geared up. The fight was brutal. All of them winded up hurt but they did bring down the ring and rescue a cargo of young woman. Felicity contacts SCPD to pick up the girls and the criminals. 

When they came back Felicity had the med table ready. Since Oliver had the worst damage, she tended to him while the others tended to themselves. Felicity helped Oliver take his jacket and shirt off. He had a large cut on his abdomen. Felicity carefully cleaned it and bandaged it. Oliver just sat there watching her small hands slid across his stomach. It had been so long since she fixed him up when he came back from patrol. The pain of the cut was worth the feel of Felicity taking care of him. He felt disappointed when he was bandaged up and she stepped back.

The rest of the team left to go home. Felicity was still at her computers. Oliver wanted to ask her to stay with him but he did not know how to approach her. He groaned.

“Oliver, are you okay?”

“Just a little painful when I try to move.”

Felicity ran over to help him to the cot. He groaned again when he tried to sit down.

“Oliver, that bed is too low for you. Come home with me tonight. You need to sleep on a real bed, not a cot.”

The normal instinct is to tell her he is fine but Oliver is not going to let this golden opportunity pass by him. He already let too many things go and look what that got him. No way. He will gladly go back to Felicity’s townhouse and lay in her bed with her sleeping right next to him. 

When Oliver groaned in pain, Felicity’s first instinct was to invite him to her place. Now she is second guessing that decision. Having Oliver Queen in her bed is a temptation she should not be forcing on herself. Today, she woke wrapped up in him. If she is totally honest with herself, and honesty is one thing Felicity prides herself on, she wanted Oliver to wake up and kiss her like he did last night. These are dangerous thoughts and ones she felt she had already overcome. Oliver is so different now. God, she melted when he asked if he could come to her place and just sleep with her. No funny business but just sleep and cuddle. Wow, Oliver wants to go into a bed with a girl and not have sex. Wait, should she be feeling bad that he did not try to have sex with her? No, that was the old Felicity. The new Felicity had more self-confidence and faith in herself. 

Felicity was already pursued by two hot, rich bachelors and her confidence has increased due to that. Being strong, spending time with friends, working and helping people was her new motto. Letting the old Felicity into her brain is silly. If Oliver does not desire her, that is his loss. No getting into this sinkhole. Another decision is she is going to wear her pajamas and not the short set like last time. Yup.

Felicity came out of the bathroom, not in her short set but in pajamas with hearts and kisses on them. They were adorable and so was she. Like last night, she was in bed when he came out. He slipped in his side (yes, he was starting to feel it was his side now) and put his arms around her. She seemed a little off tonight.

“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, um, I sorta want to ask you a question but never mind. Yeah, ….”

“Felicity, you can ask me anything. What is it?”

“No, it’s okay. Yeah, it’s okay. Well, I was just wondering if you…um…you never touch me.. I mean I am not saying I want you to…maybe you just don’t find me attractive..you did kiss me….”

Before she could say anything else, Oliver lifted her face and pressed his lips to hers in an earth-shattering kiss. He moved her head to get a better angle and bit on her bottom lip. He licked her lips and she opened up for his tongue to swipe into her mouth. He moved so he was laying almost on top of her and his hands opened her legs so he could fit in-between them. His hands cupped her ass and he lifted her closer to him. He thrust his manhood into her so she could feel how much he did not find her attractive.

Oliver knew he should stop and tell her how he felt but he wanted this for so long and Felicity was kissing him back. He started to pepper kisses down her neck and then licked until he found the spot that made her moan. He then nipped and licked that spot until she was arching up against him. 

“Do you really think I don’t find you attractive? Every one of my dreams features you. All day today I thought about you and Kord terrified you would choose him over me. Waking up with you in my arms this morning was a bittersweet for me. I loved waking up with you but I wanted to bend down and kiss you until you begged me to be inside you. You are the most beautiful and amazing woman I have ever met. Do you feel what you are doing to me? I want to touch, kiss and lick every part of you.”

Looking down at her he could see her eyes blown with lust and he kissed her lips hungrily. He ran his hands under her shirt until he reached her breasts. Not touching her nipples but instead running his finger around her breast in circles. His fingers would brush her nipple and then continue the circle. Felicity lifted her arms and Oliver got the hint. Removing her shirt, he ran his hands down under her pants. Just like with her breasts, he did not touch where she wanted him but ran his finger up her thigh and down her slit. Finally, he pulled her pants down. Pulling on her one nipple, his mouth descended to worship the other. Suddenly he pushed a finger inside her. 

Felicity was an active participant. Her hands were rubbing against his abs and across his nipples. Reaching down she tugged his pants down. 

“Oliver, please”

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you need.”

“I need you inside me.”

He placed his cock at her core and entered her in one thrust until he was completely in. Waiting until she adjusted to him, he pulled out and back in. Instead of the punishing thrusting, Oliver built up by moving slowly. In and out, in and out until Felicity was moaning and then Oliver lost control. He started to speed up thrusting deeper. Sensing her getting close, he reached between them flicking her clit until she screamed out his name. He pumped a few more times and then cried out. He rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. 

“I love you.”

Felicity stared at him. 

“I love you, Felicity. I have loved you for a long time but I would not let myself feel it but I want this. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I want to kiss you anytime I want. I want to feel you close around me as you scream my name. I just want you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that happened but what happens the morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are shorter but I want to keep updating quickly. With it being a holiday weekend, I had to grab the time when I could. Yup, Oliver finally made some headway. I know he was a jerk but he has been trying to make it up for some time now so that happened.

Normally when Oliver woke up, he was sweating and shaking from one of his island nightmares but today he felt warm and happy. That was because he had a handful of a blonde IT genius. He looked down at her sleeping form snuggled up next to him and smiled. Last night he finally got his dream fulfilled. Touching Felicity, kissing her, being inside her was like no experience he ever had before. Oliver had plenty of sex in his life but last night was a bonding, not just sex. Of course, his body was involved, boy was his body involved, but he felt a peace, joy, and rightness when he entered her. It was like the other half of him, that had been missing, was now attached and he was complete. It all sounded sappy and Disney-like but it was so very true. He could just lay her holding Felicity all day and be totally satisfied. That was not to say he did not desire her. Oh, he would never say that. Thinking of her surrounding him last night, the feel of her skin against his, kissing those perfect lips was making him want to wake her up and pleasure her over and over again. How did he resist her for so long and why he lost all this time, that he could have been loving her, was now a mystery to Oliver? Feeling a hand reach out and seeing those beautiful blue eyes turn to him, he smiled. Then he noticed the look in her eyes! He recognized that look and he was not going to like what happened next.

 

Felicity woke feeling warm and secure. She felt like she was wrapped in…..wait a minute, her hand reached out as she turned to see – Oliver! Then she remembered last night. What was she thinking? She allowed herself to get swept away by the force that was Oliver Queen. Those kisses, the way her skin felt as he was touching her, the way he played her body until she was so strung out she was begging him to enter her and let her get relief. To be fair, this was not on him. On no, this was all her fault. What was wrong with her? Didn’t she see Oliver parade women in front of her until she felt like nothing? Didn’t she walk in on Oliver and Sara in the foundry? Didn’t she feel the pain and humiliation of seeing Isabel come out of his room half-dressed while she insulted Felicity by making a comment about “her services not being needed”? Yet, she fell face down into the rabbit’s hole. No, not fell but jumped. Felicity quickly got out of bed mumbling something about taking a shower.

 

This was so bad. His perfect dream was becoming a nightmare. Felicity could not wait to leave this bed, no, to leave him. For the first time in his life, Oliver could see how the women he was with felt. How many times did he get up from a sexual encounter, get dressed and leave? So this empty feeling is what those women felt when he did it to them. He wanted to go back in time to undo those actions. Actually, he would undo taking Isabel to his room, running after Laurel and sleeping with Sara in the foundry first. Maybe Felicity was just scared or maybe she just needed some time to think about what happened between them. The bathroom door opened and Felicity walked out in just a towel. Once again his body betrayed him by getting up out of bed and going toward her. Reaching out to take her in his arms, he gently kissed her.

 

“Felicity, I love you. I LOVE YOU! Just you and no one else. Please believe me. Don’t regret last night. Don’t regret ME.” 

“Oliver, we were too hasty last night. It all happened so fast and then we got caught up and it was done. You love Laurel. Everyone knows you always go back to her in the end. I was not totally surprised you and Sara broke up. I am sure she was waiting for Laurel to come take you back. I need to get ready for work. We can just act like this never happened. It does not have to become weird because of it.”

“I don’t want to pretend like it never happened. I wanted it to happen. It was the most perfect night of my life. I want it to happen again tonight and every night until I die. I am not in love with Laurel and Sara and I broke up because of you, not Laurel. She realized I am in love with you. It was a mistake. We both knew it was not the right thing to do but we fell into old habits because it was easier. If I could go back and change most of the things I did, including that fiasco with Isabel, I would. There was no getting caught up for me. I think about it every day and night. Don’t shut me out now, please. I will do anything to prove it to you.” 

Looking into her eyes, he could see she has conflicted feelings. Felicity was not the kind who just jumped into bed with anyone so he knew she had feelings for him but she was scared and insecure. He had to do something to tip the scale but if he was not careful, she would become determined to shut him out completely and he would lose the ground he gained with her.

“Okay, let’s get ready for work but tonight we will go for a late dinner after we meet at the foundry, alright? Felicity, I do love you and I don’t want to forget what happened. You are too much of a temptation for me right now so I better go get a shower while you get dressed. I love you, baby.”

 

As she dressed, Felicity thought about what Oliver told her. Was it possible he did love her? He has been much different since she found him and Sara and decided to live her life and not let him interfere. She could talk to her friends but they don’t really know Oliver. Dig knows. That is who she needs to confide in. Dig has always been her friend and champion. He tells her the truth even when she does not like it. Lunch with Dig it is.

 

In the shower, Oliver is thinking about last night and this morning. Is this punishment for all the shit he pulled in his life? Karma is just kicking his ass to show him how sorry he was in the past? He deserves it but he is not going to let Felicity go. He just can’t. It was hard when she was dating and shutting him out and that was before he knew what complete joy being with her was. The pain of losing her now felt like a building pressed on his chest. No, he would not have a panic attack like he did when he first came back. He would do what he had to for Felicity to be his. 

 

***********

Thea Queen needed a plan to get rid of Daniel Kord. Well, not get rid of as in kill but to remove him as competition for Felicity. First, she had to know her target before she planned an attack and that is why she is currently in Daniel’s office waiting for him to come back from a “short meeting” as his assistant told her. 

 

“Ms. Queen, how nice to see you. Can I help you with something?”

“Actually, I am here to see if you are free for lunch today. I really want to get to know the man who is working with my family’s company to save the world.”

“Not exactly save the world but I am free today for lunch. I had plans with someone else but they mysteriously got cancelled.”

 

Thea knew how that happened. She sent a message to Felicity that lunch was cancelled and she did the same to Daniel. The perks of being the sister of the CEO. She had a memo sent to his assistant cancelling and the assistant called Felicity and left a message. Being a Queen has it’s advantages, after all.

“I am sorry to hear it but it was lucky for me. I will see you at 12 at Table Salt. I will make the reservations. Have a great morning.”

 

**************

 

Thea sent a text to Ollie as soon as she reached her car.

TQ: Operation get rid of Kord is in phase one.  
OQ: Thank you, Thea. I need to talk to you when you have time. Can we meet for coffee?  
TQ: I will see you at Jitters as soon as you can.

Thea wondered what had Ollie so worried. He hasn’t been home for a few days and she is pretty sure she knows exactly where he has been spending his nights. Surely he has sealed the deal with Felicity by now. She just wants both of them to be happy. They are ridiculously right together.

************

 

Oliver told Dig to take Felicity to work and he took his bike to meet Thea. He really needed advice and his sister has been so supportive. Plus, she knows Felicity well since they are friends. Maybe she can give him some advice on how to handle things without screwing it up. Ollie of old would know exactly what to do but that guy only wanted one thing and he did not want a future with anyone. This was Felicity and he wanted to be with her forever. After last night, he could say with 100% certainty that he would get his grandmother’s ring and have it sized for Felicity. She was not ready yet but he was going to propose to her and marry her. He wasted way too much time already and he was not going to continue down that lonely path. 

 

***********

 

Having Dig drive her to work made it easier to talk to him. 

 

“What is going on, Felicity?”

“How did you know?”

“I know you and Oliver. He has been spending every minute with you and suddenly I am taking you to work instead of him. Something odd about that.”

“Dig, Oliver told me he loves me but I know he loves Laurel. I want to believe him. So much I want to but he has hurt me and pushed me away so many times. I don’t know.”

“Felicity, one thing you can believe is Oliver loves you. He has loved you for a while now. I am just glad he finally admitted to himself and you. He is not in love with Laurel. He feels guilt for what he did and Laurel does not make it easy for him to forget it.”

“I am scared, Dig. I can’t go through that again. I can’t be second place to any other woman.”

“Felicity, do you love him?”

“I do.”

“Then take a chance. Life is short and we should not let chances pass us by. Think about it.”

 

************

 

Oliver bit the bullet and told Thea what happened. Not normally something he would share, he was desperate to do things right. 

 

“She loves you, Ollie, but she is scared. You hurt her and she is afraid you will leave her again. She knows you loved Laurel and dropped everything for her. You need to make her understand she is the most important thing in your life. I am having lunch with Kord to get the lay of the land. I may drop a hint about you and Felicity and see what happens. Felicity will forgive me and I will take the blame if it goes south.”

“Thea, I have been such an ass. First, I love you and thank you for sticking with me. You took the Arrow secret well and even joined the team. You have supported me and helped me and I appreciate it. I am not going to lose her again.”

 

***********

 

Thea was waiting at the table at 12 sharp for Daniel Kord. She was going to first see how he reacts when she brings Felicity up and she would go from there. A little after 12 Daniel joins her.

 

“I was surprised you wanted to have lunch with me, Ms. Queen.”

“Thea, please. I heard about the project you and Felicity are working on and wanted to meet you. I love Felicity.”

“Felicity is a beautiful, talented woman. I admire her so much.”

“Yes, she must be so hard to keep up with when she works with you. She loses Ollie and I sometimes when she talks.”

“Ollie?”

“My brother, Oliver. Felicity is practically family. Well, I hope she is my sister in law in the near future.”

“Your sister in law? She is dating your brother?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Sometimes I just let things slip that I shouldn’t. You would think with as much as I have dealt with the press, I would be better at keeping secrets, wouldn’t you? Plus, this is a very recent development. Very, very recent. Please keep my secret, Daniel. Ollie would be so upset with me if he knew I was talking about his personal life. This is so new. Oliver has been in love with her for ages and she is finally realizing it. Love is wonderful and fast, isn’t it? Please tell me more about your project.”

Daniel told her about the project but Thea could tell he was upset. Ollie told her about how he asked Felicity not to go to dinner with Kord the other night and she agreed. Daniel must be thinking of that and the possessive way Ollie acted toward Felicity. She knows her brother and he acts like a bear growling if another man even looks at Felicity. This should get Daniel thinking. She has to call Ollie and make sure he is aware. 

 

****************

 

Oliver had trouble keeping his mind on work when he had glass between his office and Felicity’s. He could see her at her desk on her computer. She was concentrating on something on her screen. The urge to go out to her desk and kiss her was strong. She ordered lunch for both of them so they could work at their desks. 

“Hey, can you come into my office a minute?”

“Sure. What is it?

“I just wanted to make sure we were still on for dinner.”

“Yes, we are.”

Oliver noticed the elevator opening and Daniel Kord stepping out. Felicity was standing right next to his desk with her back to her office. He was close enough so when he bent down to kiss her, he didn’t even have to move. Felicity stilled for a minute but then she moved her hand to his chest and returned the kiss. Daniel Kord stood watching for a moment before he turned around and stepped back into the elevator.  
i


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Oliver's underhanded plan work or not?

Daniel Kord was a pragmatic guy. He came to Queen Consolidated to do a job and found a beautiful, intelligent woman to spend time with. His senses were telling him there was something between her and Oliver Queen but his want pushed that away. Plus, Felicity told him she was not interested in Queen although Kord did not exactly believe that. The lunch with Thea Queen was eye opening. Queen’s sister was protecting his interests. This told Kord that Queen messed up with Felicity and Thea wanted it fixed but she was going to get the competition out of the way while he fixed it. The kiss in the office told him Queen was attempting to do so but the most telling piece of it was Felicity. She was not pushing Queen away. Daniel was not a saint. During the dates he had with Felicity, he kissed her many times and he knew her signature sign that she was interested – she placed her hand on your chest. She had her hand on Queen’s chest which told Daniel she wanted more with Queen. If that was the only thing he noticed, he would keep in the game and make Felicity his but that was not the only factor. The looks she gave Queen when she thought nobody was looking, the wistful way she looked at him during the party they attended together and the obvious history the two shared was another factor. Add the fact that he was going back to Chicago, which was miles from Starling, and Felicity was not interested in leaving Queen Consolidated. Long distance does not make the heart grow fonder. That was romantic nonsense. Long distance made the nights longer, the memory start to fade and made other people start to look much better. No thanks. He went down that road before and that taught him a valuable lesson. Felicity Smoak and her heart belonged to someone else and he was not willing to become the second choice. Daniel like Felicity but there was not enough time for him to fall in love with her. His respect and care for her could be put to better use as business partners and friends. 

 

*********************

 

Oliver started to feel terrible about what he did. He wanted Felicity to come to him because she loved him, not because he tricked her. That was no way to start a long-term relationship, and that was what Oliver wanted. Felicity was no one night stand. He wanted to start the day and end it with her. That meant commitment on both of their parts. 

“Felicity, are you serious about Daniel Kord? How do you feel about him?”

“What are you asking, Oliver and why?”

“I love you and I want a relationship with you but you have to want that, too. Would you stop dating Kord to be with me? This is not pressure. You wanted honesty from me and this is me being totally honest and opening up to you. When I see you with him, I want to rush over and pull you out of his arms and into mine. I think it is time for you to make up your mind about us. I gave you time, space, distance, commitment but now I need to know how you feel.”

 

Before he received an answer, the elevator opened up. They broke apart and Felicity walked out to her desk. 

 

The next few days were hectic. Felicity was spending every minute working on the project with Daniel and Oliver was in meetings. They hardly spent 10 minutes together at one time. Oliver was becoming frustrated with the whole situation. Felicity was still working with Kord but that seemed to be all there was between them. Sara and Felicity were both working on their relationship at the foundry. Felicity still kept Sara at arm’s length as far as friendship went but she was more at ease in the Arrow business. 

 

Daniel and Felicity were having lunch in his office discussing the project. Things were going so well that the launch was only a few weeks away. After the launch, Daniel was scheduled to go to Gotham to work on a possible partnership with Wayne Enterprises. He knew his time in Starling was short.

“Felicity, I wanted to discuss something with you but I have been reluctant to bring it up.”

“Really? Why? Go ahead. With all the sexual innuendos and babbles you have overlooked for me, you can discuss anything.”

“I am leaving in a few weeks to go to Gotham. I feel we have become friends. I was hoping for more at first until I realized Oliver Queen is in love with you and you are in love with him.”

“Wait, what? No, I told you there was nothing between us.”

“Yes, you did but I have eyes. You are in love with him but you don’t want to admit it to yourself. Or you do know it but you are scared. Not sure. I know this is overstepping my boundaries but I really like and admire you. Don’t let something wonderful slip away from you and regret it. I don’t know what stupidity Queen did to make you want to but I know you love him. I let pride and hurt keep me from a great love once and I regret it every day. Don’t make the same mistake.”

“Daniel, I feel strange talking to you about this but Oliver really hurt me and it is hard to trust him again. I do love him. I can’t deny it but I am scared.”

“Felicity, he loves you. I am sure he did something very stupid and hurtful but he loves you and it seems he wants to make it up to you. I guess you need to ask yourself if you want to move on and let him move on with someone else or is that pain worse than the pain you think you will feel if he lets you down again. Think hard because it could be worth it to just jump. You are beautiful, honest, smart and desirable and any man would want you but your heart is with him. I want to see you have all you deserve. Be happy, Felicity.”

 

Felicity thought about what Daniel said to her. Daniel was an amazing man who deserved a woman who was going to give her entire heart. She was not that woman. He was totally right when he said Oliver had her heart. Oliver has been trying so hard. Should she give him another chance or should she just totally move on and let him do the same?

 

It was finally Friday but it was 9 at night and Oliver and Felicity were in the conference room going over reports and the results of the testing on the watch. She was doing a final test before the launch. The watch was sitting on her arm and she needed to see if it will work in real time conditions. Walking up to Oliver’s chair, she leaned down to look over his shoulder. Her lips were very close to his ear. Oliver stilled.

“Hey.”

“Hey. How are those reports coming?” Her hands started moving down his body and he shifted in his chair.

“Fine.” He tells her breathlessly.

Moving his chair back slightly she sits on his lap and whispers, “Should we take a break?”

 

Oliver is not going to push her. He already felt bad enough about the Daniel Kord trick he pulled. He wants to pull her close, he wants to kiss her, he wants to pull her hair tie out and bury his hands in her hair as he plunders her mouth but he is not going to do anything. Felicity is in charge now. This is a foreign concept to him since he came back from the island but he has to let her make the decision and move.

Felicity starts to slowly unbutton his shirt but he stays still. When the last button is open, she pushes his shirt off. He took his tie off and unbuttoned and rolled his sleeves up hours ago. As his shirt drops to the floor, her hands move over his abs. Feeling her bottom wiggling over him, he groans softly. He is rock hard under her now. Reaching down she undoes his belt and removes it. Her fingers glide over his pants and she gently squeezes. His zipper slowly comes down as she kneels down before him. Hands are pulling his clothes off and he lifts his ass so they can fall to the ground. When her tongue licks down his shaft, he closes his eyes to try to get control back. He feels her warm mouth over him and he reaches out to unzip her dress. Talented Felicity is able to drop her dress to the floor without her mouth moving from him. 

Is he sleeping because one of his nightly fantasies is coming true? Pulling her up, he kisses her tasting himself on her mouth. Standing up, he steps back to look at the vision in front of him. Felicity standing there in only a bra, thong, and heels. Picking her up, he sits her down on the conference table sitting back down on the chair so he is positioned exactly how he wants. Picking up one of her shapely legs, he starts to kiss her up her leg not touching or kissing where they both want him to. Doing the same to her other leg, he moves his fingers inside her panties. 

The watch started humming and changing color.

"It works. I am getting a cold feeling to combat the heat I feel. Taking it off. I don't want the watch to take away the heat. I want you to make me hotter."

“You are so wet. So wet for me.” His fingers slide down her and he removes his finger to stick it in his mouth. “Not enough.” He says as he removes the panties, spreads her legs and hungrily starts to lick and suck her. She leans back on the table opening up herself for more. Flattening his tongue, he licks down her slit and plunges his tongue in and out of her. Feeling her readiness, he suddenly sticks two fingers in her and curls them. 

“Your pussy is sucking my fingers in and it is so good.”

“Please suck on me. I am so close.”

Oliver gladly complies. Soon she is screaming out his name and he is continuing his tongue and finger fucking until she comes down. Picking her up from the table, turning her around and shoving her feet apart as he bends her over, Oliver takes charge. He knows from one of her babbles, she is on the pill so he enters her and moans. Bending down sucking on her neck as he thrusts in and out. 

“harder, oh, Oliver.”

She is pinching her nipples and moaning. He reaches between her legs and flicks on her swollen nub as she screams his name out over and over. He keeps thrusting harder and harder until he finally comes. 

 

“I love you, Oliver.” Oliver stops breathing. Did she tell him she loves him or was that just another wishful thought? 

“I want to be with you if you still want me.”

“Still want you? Felicity, I love you so much it hurts. Come home with me tonight. I don’t just want you this way, although this was unexpected and wonderful, but I want to feel you sleeping next to me, make you breakfast in the morning, lay in bed while you explain one of your favorite tv shows or movies that I don’t understand. Please let me show you how much I love you.”

“Yes, I want that, too.”

 

The next morning, Oliver brings a tray into the bedroom with breakfast for Felicity. Inside the glass instead of juice, there is a diamond ring. Felicity looks at it wide eyed. She looks over at Oliver on his knees.

“Felicity, make me the happiest man in the world and marry me. I have been a fool but I finally woke up. I love you and I don’t want to waste any more time. Please say yes.”

Looking down at the man she has loved for so long asking her to marry him, Felicity starts to cry yelling yes, yes, yes over and over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking this journey with me. I still plan on adding stories to this but I may not continue this one but add new ones. I just wanted an ending to this before he became too repetitive. 
> 
> twitter and tumblr tdgal1


End file.
